legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S5 Final Part/Transcript
(Raynell and Erin are seen panting as they hide from Slimer) Erin: *Panting* Whew. Raynell: You think we lost her? Erin: Yeah. I think so. Raynell: Why does she want to kiss us? Erin: She and Batty are gay. Raynell: Whoa really? Erin: Yep. So is the Queen. Its the whole reason she kidnapped me. Raynell: Oh wow that reminds of that Gnash situation. Erin: Yeah. But not as completely perverted. Raynell: True. Erin: Yeah... Raynell: So uhhh, is it a good idea to keep the slime on our bellies? Erin: What do you mean? Raynell: I mean, what if she can control the slime even without being attached to it? Erin:....Don't scare me like that. Raynell: Well think about it: This slime is part of her body right? So wouldn't she- Erin: Yeah I'm making a run for the water and washing this off now. *Starts running* Raynell: *Follows Erin* Oh you know what? You were ALSO wearing that harem dress when you got kidnapped by Gnash! Erin: Yes I know! Raynell: Man you're a Targhul magnet in that outfit! Erin: I'm aware, but I still like the outfit! Raynell: True it is cute! Erin: That it is! Oh! Water! (Erin and Raynell jump into a pool of water) Erin: Ahh this should get the slime off. Raynell: *Sigh* Yeah. (Erin tries to scrub the slime) Erin: Hm? (Erin scrubs harder, but nothing happens) Erin: W-What?? It's not coming off! Raynell: *Scrubbing* Neither is mine! Erin: What the hell is going on?! ???: *Giggle* Erin: ! …. Raynell: Did you hear that? Erin:.... (Erin scrubs again) ???: *Giggle* Erin: Something's....laughing? Raynell:....Wait. Erin: Hm? Raynell: *Squints eyes* Keep scrubbing... Erin:... *Scrubs* ???: *Giggle* Erin and Raynell: !! …. Raynell: ERIN GET OUT OF THE WATER!!! (Erin and Raynell jump out of the water) Erin: W-What is it?! (Suddenly the water becomes white as Slime appears in the center) Slimer: Ooo I almost had you! Raynell: I knew it! You really CAN change you body to anything you want! Slimer: That I can! Erin: Wait so you can still feel the slime attached to us?! Slimer: You got that right! I can even control the slime to! Raynell: What?! (Suddenly the slime on Erin and Raynell forms a circle around they're waists) Erin: Huh?? (The slime shoots out and attaches to each other) Raynell: Whoa! Slimer: Now you to are chained up together! Erin: Aw crap! Raynell: Not good! Slimer: *Giggle* Got you two now! Erin: Hold on Raynell! (Erin forms an ice dagger) Erin: I'll just cut ourselves free! Raynell: NO ERIN!! Erin: Huh?? Raynell: Remember? She can FEEL the slime! If you cut it, you're gonna hurt her! Erin: Crap you're right! Raynell: Come on Slimer let us go! SLimer: I will! After you give me a little kissy! Erin: No! We'll... Find another way to break out! Slimer: Good luck with that! Raynell: Crap crap crap.... Erin: What do we do?? (Slimer slowly starts to approache the two) Raynell: !! Erin! Erin: Huh? Raynell: Scrub! Erin: W-Why?! Raynell: JUST SCRUB!! (Erin listens to Raynell and starts scubbing) Slimer: !! *Giggling* Erin: Huh?? Raynell: Just as I suspected! Erin wha- She's ticklish?? Raynell: Yep! And we can tickle her with the slime she's got attached to our waists! Erin: Wow Raynell! THat's really smart! Raynell: Thanks Erin! Erin: Not sure how that works but I can't argue with results! Raynell: Yeah! Slimer: *Giggling* Erin: Give it up Slimy! Raynell: This doesn't stop until you detach the slime! Slimer: No way! Erin: You asked for it! (Erin and Raynell start scrubbing the slime all over. Slimer keeps giggling trying to stand still but is unable to) Slimer: HAHAH! Okay okay okay! I give up! Raynell: You give?! Slimer: Yes yes! *Laughing* Just please have mercy! Erin: Good! (Erin and Raynell stop scrubbing) Raynell: Thank you. Erin: Now take the slime off of us. Slime: *Panting slightly* Okay okay. (The slime detaches, slides off Erin and Raynell and goes back to Slimer) Erin: Whew. Raynell: That's a relief. Erin: You okay down there Slimy? Slimer: *Stands up* Yeah I'm okay. Man you guys got me good. Erin: Yeah so did you. I was worried there when you put us in a slime chain. Raynell: But sorry you lost. Slimer: eh you can't win always. But next time I'll get those kisses from you two. Raynell: *Smirks sarcastically* Okay. Erin: *Smirk* But just remember one thing. Slimer: What's that? Erin and Raynell: We both know you're greatest weakness now. Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales